Hinata Hokage
by NinjaDancer
Summary: What happens when Hinata becomes Hokage ? Yeah, No one's thought of this, have they ? GaaHina, SasuHina, and NaruHina. Vote to see which one wines her heart. Kazekage, Uchiha or Uzumaki ? BEING RE-WRITEN ON NEW ACCOUNT Kendall N.S.
1. Hinata Hokage

Kit : Hiya !!

Hinata : Hello .

Kit : Hinata Hokage !

Naruto : What ?!!?? Hinata _Hokage _?!

Kit : -does happy dance- Yep !! Do the disclaimer.

Naruto : Kit-Sama doesn't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

"What ?!!?", Naruto exclaims as he read Tsunade's will. He had expected that he would be the next Hokage , but she chose someone else. "Apparently she handed it down to one of her aprentices.", The silver haired Jounin said looking at the will. "What ?! Let me see !", the annoying pink haired kunoichi demanded snatching the will awa from Naruto. " 'It is on my own free will to give the position of the Hokage to ...' ", Sakura says, " 'Hyuuga Hinata' ". Everyone turned to look at Hinata , who's face was in pure shock. "So _Hinata-Chan_ is ... Hokage ?!", Naruto exclaims. "Yes, That is if she accepts.", Kakashi said turning to Hinata , who wasn't there anymore. "Where'd she go ?", Naruto asked. "I'm not sure , Maybe to think about the position given to her.", Kakashi said.

**With Hinata**

"So you think I should take the position ?", the midnight haired beauty asks the demonic avenger. He looks at her with his dark orbs. The were having a picnic , You know as friends. "Yes. You would make a great leader for this villiage , Hinata-Chan.", Sasuke says taking a bite of his Onigiri. "How would I be a great leader ?", Hinata asks taking a bite out of her hand roll. "Well lets see ... Your sweet , Compationate , Patient , Determined and not to mention your very ...", Sasuke said trailing off. "Very what ?", Hinata asks as Sasuke takes a bite out of a cupcake. "Nothing.", Sasuke says looking away. Hinata giggles. "What ?", Sasuke asks her. "You've got icing on your nose.", Hinata says leaning over and whiping the icing off his nose with her finger and licking it off her finger. A light blush apears on Sasuke's pale skin. "Thanks for the addvice , Sasuke. I think I will become the sixth Hokage.", Hinata said cleaning up . She puts it in the picnic basket. "Your a really great friend , Sasuke.", Hinata says with a small smile. Then she walks away with the basket in her arms.

**Later that Day**

"I accept.", Hinata says before the elders. The oldest of the elders places the Hokage hat on Hinata's head. Another one of the elders place the Hokage robe on her. "Welcome Sixth Hokage , Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata opens her eyes and stand up. The elders smile warmly at the young woman. "Hokage-Sama , Would you like us to help you bring your things into the tower ?", one of the ANBU asks her. Hinata looks at the ANBU and smiles kindly, "No thank you. I'm fine." "No I insist.", the ANBU says with a small smile.

Kit : Yippee !!!!

Naruto : -glares-

Sasuke : -glares-

Gaara : -glares-

Hinata : Why are all of you glaring ?

Naruto : NaruHina

Sasuke : SasuHina

Gaara : GaaHina

Kit : R&R or else I wont write next chappy.


	2. Unity Festival in planning

NaruHina - 3

GaaHina - 9

SasuHina - 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Time skip (( 3 months))

Hinata continues to sign papers at her desk with a bored expression dancing on her face. Then Shizune runs in, panting.

"What is it?" Hinata asks without looking up.

"The Kazekage and the Yukage are argueing again. The Lunakage is having a glaring contest with the Mizukage, again." Shizune says in one breath.

Hinata sighs and tips her Hokage hat slightly, trying to hide her annoyance. "I'm coming." She says and she walks out of the Hokage office and into the meeting room. It was true Gaara and Amaya where fighting. Kagura and Tsu-Ryu where having a glaring contest. Hinata groans, This was supposed to be a meeting for the unity festival.

"Ahem." She says. They didn't hear her. "KAGES!"

They look at her. Sand was swirling around Gaara and water was swirling around Amaya.

"We are here to discuss the Unity festival, NOT act like children." Hinata says tiredly.

"Of course, Hinata-Sama."Gaara says smoothly. Hinata tries not to flinch, and succeeds.

Kagura looks at Hinata, "Hinata-Chan? Is that you?" She asks getting up.

She wore Lunakage robes with the center slightly parted and a cloth, pale blue, belt loosely around her hips. Underneath the robe she wore was a black, mesh top and black capprees.

"Kagura-Chan?" Hinata asks curiously.

Kagura had used to live in the leaf villiage when her home villiage was destroyed then she got permission from Tsunade to take about 20 nin and normal people to help re-build it. She had left the villiage 8 years ago. Kagura nods and smiles.

"Long time, No see." She says.

Hinata raises her eyebrows. Kagura had deffinately matured. She would usually jump up and hug her and screech, "KAWAII!!"

"Since the Unity festival is being held in Konoha, I've let some villiagers give some suggestions on what we could do. Here is a list I've approved and I need you to look at to see if you want to do them.", Hinata says seriously. Kagura sighs and Amaya rolls her eyes. This was deffinatly not Hinata that they used to know. Not the shy, soft spoken girl they once knew. But Gaara liked the new Hinata and Tsu-Ryu just wanted to get this over with.

Gaara looks at the list in Hinata's hand and brushes his hand over hers as he grabbed the list. The faintest blush appears on Hinata's face. Kagura looks over Gaara's shoulder at the list and does 2 thumbs up.

"This is all good for me." Kagura says.

"Did you even read all of it?" Hinata asks annoyed.

"Nope. But it all sounds fun." Kagura says cheerfully, "Now, If you don't mind. I'm starved. I'm gonna get some thing to eat." Without another word she walks out of the Hokage tower. Hinata sweatdrops.

"This is all very good Hinata-Sama." Gaara says to her with a small twinkle in his eyes. Hinata couldn't stand seeing these kind of details sometimes. But she none the less saw them and pretended she didn't. Amaya snatches the list from Gaara and scans her eyes over it and points at something.

" 'All the Kages have to perform some sort of talent' ? What the heck?", Amaya asks clearly annoyed. Kagura looks back at the list.

"What the heck?" Kagura asks.

Tsu-Ryu walks over and looks at the list and smiles.

"This'll be fun." He murmurs. Kagura whacks him up side the head with a rolled up magazine. He rubs the bump on his head.

"What was that for?" Tsu-Ryu asks Kagura.

"For being stupid." Kagura tells him. Hinata sighs.

"The villiagers already voted for the main entertainment. That's what it is. I can't- We can't decide against it, What's done is done." Hinata says. Kagura groans. Then does a side ways look at Hinata.

"Concrete Angel?" Kagura asks curiously. Hinata nods.

"You still know me as well as ever." Hinata says.

"What's she talking about?" Gaara asks.

"When we where young the song 'Concrete Angel' Was my favorite and I was always singing it." Hinata says with a light blush on her face. Gaara smiles slightly. Tsu-Ryu looks at the door.

"Who's listening to the meeting?" Tsu-Ryu asks walking to the door. He opens it and sees Naruto crouched at the door with his ear at an imaginary door. Tsu-Ryu started to glare.

"What are you doing?" Tsu-Ryu hisses at Naruto. Naruto gets up with a glare as well. Hinata walks over to the door with an annoyed expression on her face. "What are you doing, Naruto-Kun?" she asks with a softness annoyance. This just made her more adorable even though she was the strongest in the village.

"I was wondering If I could help with the Unity festival." Naruto says. Hinata looks at him.

"I was going to ask you when the meeting was over, but maybe I'll just ask Sasuke-kun's and Sai-Kun's teams to post the flyers and help out." Hinata says with an annoyed expression.

"I suggest you leave and you might be able to help out." Tsu-Ryu says. Kagura peaks over their shoulders and looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, Is that you?" Kagura asks curiously. Naruto looks at Kagura, but before he could say anything Tsu-Ryu kicked him and sent him flying through a window and to the ground. Kagura grabs the magazine again and wacks Tsu-Ryu up side the head again.

"Tsu-Ryu, You're such an idiot." Kagura grumbles before walking back into the meeting room.

"Well, I think we have things settled." Gaara says smiling at Hinata. This time her face flushed pink.

IHATESAKURA IHATESAKURA IHATESAKURA IHATESAKURA

Kit: Awesome!

Sasuke: No it wasn't! I wasn't even in it!

Kit: So?

Hinata: Read and Review!

Kit: Yeah! Don't read and run! At least 10 reviews!


	3. Catching up

NaruHina - 8

GaaHina - 10

SasuHina - 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kagura and Hinata walk through the village catching up on what each other has missed.

"Oh yeah! Guess who I brought back?" Kagura asks Hinata.

"Who?" Hinata asks. Kagura had brought many ninja with her and some where from rookie nine. Then a brown blur runs towards them. Both glomp Hinata. In a minute, Hinata realized that it was TenTen and Kiba.

"Kiba-kun! TenTen-Chan!" Hinata exclaims as they stop hugging her.

"TenTen, Is that you?" A voice asks behind Hinata. All of them look to see who it was. It was Lee and Neji.

"Lee, Neji-kun?" TenTen asks with the barest of a blush when she saw Neji. Kiba looks at Hinata.

"Well, I gotta go visit Ino-Chan. She might recognize me." Kiba says with a happy smile as he ran off. Hinata giggles at his actions. Same old Kiba. Kagura smiles.

"I knew you would like it! There is a lazy genius who it took 3 pales of water and a slap in the face to wake up." Kagura says. Hinata looks at her.

"So, You brought Shikamaru-Kun back too?" Hinata asks with a soft smile. Kagura nods and, as if on cew, Shikamaru walked towards them. He looked as if he really needed a nap.

"Hinata-Chan, Kagura-Sama, I'm going to go talk to Neji-Kun." TenTen says walking over to him. Her headband had a crescent moon on it with a diamond in the middle of it. It was the same as Kiba's and Shikamaru's headbands.

"Wow, TenTen, You have changed a lot." Neji says with the palest blush on his pale complexion. (OMG!!! Neji blushed!!! –faints- Neji: Stop ruining my reputation!)

TenTen smiles at him, "So have you Neji-Kun." Then Lee hugs TenTen.

"Youthful TenTen!! You're back!" Lee exclaims. TenTen shudders under his hug.

"Actually, I'm only here for the festival. This mission is a life long one." TenTen says to Neji and Lee.

"Well then we'll have to spend as much time as possible together!" Lee exclaims dragging them off.

Kagura sweat drops, "He's usually like that, Right?" Hinata nods.

"Just like his sensei." Hinata says with a giggle. Kagura sighs. "Like I said, I'm hungry. Ooh! Look! Ramen!"

Then Kagura ran to the ramen shop and sat down on one of the stools. She looks at the man behind the counter, "What would you like?" He asks her.

"A medium Miso with a water."

"Coming right up." Then Kagura looks around and sees that she is sitting beside the number one ramen lover in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto . Then she looks away and sees her miso coming to her. Once she gets it she smiles. "Itadamiso!" she exclaims happily as she broke apart her chopsticks. Kagura happily started to eat. Naruto looks at her, he hadn't seen a girl with this kind of appetite before.

"You're …….. Kagura, right?"

"That's Kagura-Sama to you." She replies with a smart allec tone. She looks at him with a small smile.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Kagura asks him as she continued eating. Before he could answer Shikamaru came running in.

"What is it, Nara?" Kagura asks clearly annoyed.

"Kages, meeting. Now." Shikamaru says.

"Shikamaru!! It's been eight years!" Naruto exclaims. Then he notices his headband, it wasn't the leaf villiage symbol.

"He is the captain of the ANBU in the villiage hidden in the moonlight." Kagura tells Naruto with pride then she runs out of the ramen shop with the money beside the bowl.

WITH HINATA

She leans against the park bench while breathing calmly in and out.

"Do you need some company?" a cool voice asks her. Hinata looks over her shoulder to see Sasuke standing behind her and she smiles.

"Yeah." Hinata replies and he sits beside her.

Hinata leans her head on Sasuke's shoulder. A pale blush appears on Sasuke's face. (OMG!!! Emo boy blushed!!!!! –faints again- Sasuke: -seethes-)

"Sasuke-Kun, Will your team help out with the Unity festival?" Hinata asks. She sounds very tired.

"Yeah." Sasuke replies. Hinata yawns.

"Oh yeah, I have to go to another meeting." Hinata says getting up.

"Do you wanna go for a picnic later?" Sasuke asks Hinata. She smiles at him and nods then she walks off.

AT THE MEETING ROOM

Tsu-Ryu looks at Gaara and Amaya. Amaya was dead asleep and Gaara was looking out the window.

"So, Kazekage-Sama, How long have you had a crush on Hokage-Sama?" Tsu-Ryu asks boredly fiddling with his Mizukage robes. Gaara looks at Tsu-Ryu with a questioning look.

"I'm not an idiot, It's obvious you where flirting with her yesterday." Tsu-Ryu says. Then he looks out the window and a mischievous smile appears on his face.

"But it looks like you have competition." Tsu-Ryu says. Gaara looks out the window and sees Sasuke walking Hinata to the Hokage tower. He starts to glare. Tsu-Ryu holds back laughing then Kagura bursts into the meeting room.

"Am I late?" Kagura asks. She had a tendency to be late. Then Tsu-Ryu bursts out laughing. Kagura grabs the magazine again and rolls it up. She wacks Tsu-Ryu up side the head with it again. Then Hinata walks in and looks at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry. You can't come in." Hinata says to him with an apologetic smile. He looks at her.

"Just don't forget the picnic." Sasuke says then he walks away from the Hokage tower. Kagura whistles.

"So Hinata-Chan is going out with chicken butt." Kagura says looking at Hinata. Tsu-Ryu bursts out laughing again and Kagura hits him up side the head, again. Hinata blushes.

"I'm not going out with him! We're just friends!" Hinata exclaims defensively. Kagura rolls her eyes as she hits Amaya up side the head. Her head jerks up, "Where's the fire?!" Kagura laughs and looks at Amaya.

"The meeting. Remember?" Kagura asks. Gaara smiles at Hinata, which makes her blush get darker. Then she turns away. In that split second the heat had drained from her face.

"Lets get on with this meeting." Hinata says. Gaara nods in agreement. Amaya flips Kagura off then there is a bump on Amaya's head.

"That's what ya get for wakin' me up." Amaya says to Kagura sleepily. Kagura drops the magazine and looks at Hinata.

"Whats the meeting about?"

"The meetings about…."

IHATESAKURA IHATESAKURA IHATESAKURA IHATEPINK IHATEPINK DIESAKURADIE DIEPINKDIE

DIE SUCKDCKURA DIE!!!!!!!

Kit: I think I made my point across. What's Harem?

Sasuke: What, that you hate Sakura?

Kit: No, Sukdera.

Hinata: Read and review.

Kit: Don't read and run!


	4. Romance, I think

NaruHina - 11

GaaHina - 13

SasuHina - 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto –sob- But I do own Kagura, Amaya and Tsu-Ryu

"This meeting is about choosing the activities of the festival." Hinata says.

"Can we-" Kagura starts.

"No, we can't cancel the talent thing." Hinata says. Kagura groans then she smiles.

"We're doing THE duet." Kagura says with a sly smile,

"But-"

"We're doing it."

"What about-"

"Just agree already."

"But-"

"Do it."

"But-"

"Do it."

"Fine."

"YES!" Kagura shouts and does a happy dance. Gaara and Tsu-Ryu look at her as if she was crazy. Amaya just joins the happy dance.

"Back to Ramen!" Kagura shouts and does a couple handsigns and she disappears. Amaya opens the window and jumps down. At the last minute she focus's her chakra into her feet. Then she runs down the Hokage wall. Hinata watches them run to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. Tsu-Ryu walks out of the meeting room. "So, What's the duet?" Gaara asks her. Hinata turns to him.

"Oh it's- A surprise." Hinata says with a cute smile. Gaara walks over to her and sits down next to her. "Please tell me." Gaara says with a pout, That just turned out to be a weird looking smile. Hinata giggles. "Sorry, Can't, It's kind of embarrassing." Hinata says with a pale blush. Gaara gets closer to her so their legs where touching. He leans in on her ear, "Tell me." He whispers into her ear. Her blush darkens.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-Sama. But, You'll just have to wait." Hinata whispers back with a sly smile and it's Gaara's turn to blush. Hinata's blush disappears. "Well, I have to make sure that Kagura-Chan and Yukage-Sama don't get in trouble." Hinata says with a sweet smile. Then she stands up and Gaara grabs her hand. "Dinner?" He asks hopefully and she smiles kindly and nods. He lets go of her hand and she opens the door.

"Sasuke-Kun! You're early!" Hinata exclaims with a surprised look on her face. Sasuke was standing at the door with a picnic basket in his hand and a barely visible smile.

"You ready, Hinata-Chan?" Sasuke asks her. Hinata nods and smiles at Gaara.

"See you later, Kazekage-Sama!" She says cheerfully.

"Call me Gaara." He says with a small smile. Hinata nods and follows Sasuke out the door.

WITH AMAYA AND KAGURA

Kagura was eating her medium ramen with great hunger. So was Amaya. It was amazing how they stayed so skinny and ate so much. Kagura sets her water bottle down and burps. Then she puts her hand over her mouth.

"Excuse me!" Kagura says then she looks at Amaya. She puts up 4 fingers. Kagura groans. Naruto looks at them. He was goggling. He didn't know kages could act so……… so…….. weird.

"What ?" Naruto asks with disgust. Kagura and Amaya look at him.

"What what?" They ask at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks. Kagura looks at him as if he was dumb.

"She was rating my burp. Duh!" Kagura exclaims as if it was obvious. Amaya nods and continues to slurp down the ramen. Naruto nods and turns away. These girls where VERY different, and he kind of liked it. Kagura ate some more of her ramen.

WITH TSU-RYU

Tsu-Ryu is sitting on the edge of a pond reading a book. (Tsu-Kun , You're so boring!!! Tsu-Ryu: Ah, Shut up!) He flipped a page. His tousled black hair blew with the wind as he continued reading. An annoying pink kunoichi was watching him from behind a tree. His dark brown eyes shift slightly, "Come out from behind the tree." He says. Suckera (whoops! Spelled it wrong! Accidents happen! Sasuke: That wasn't an accident. Me: Yes it was!) Sakura comes out from behind the tree with a seductive smile on her face.

"Go away. I need peace while reading a book." Tsu-Ryu snaps at her.

"But Tsu-Ryu-Kun-"

"That's Mizukage-Sama to you." Tsu-Ryu snaps at her. His eyes where narrowed. He could tell she was only a medic nin.

"Go back to the hospital. They'll need you there." Tsu-Ryu says. Sakura looks surprised then decides to walk back to the hospital with a disappointed look on her face. 'Ah well. He'll figure out that he can't resist me.' Sakura thinks with a smirk. Tsu-Ryu shrugs and looks around the lake. There was this one girl that he would meet every time he came here. She had pretty blonde hair that was put up in a pony tail and part of it covered her eye. She often wore purple.

"Tsu-Ryu-Kun?" A silky voice asks shyly. Tsu-Ryu turns to see that pretty girl.

"Hello Ino-Chan." Tsu-Ryu says cheerfully.

WITH HINATA AND SASUKE

Hinata bit into her rice cake with a happy look on her face. Sasuke bit into his rice ball and watched Hinata eat. She hadn't changed much. Well not to him at least. Hinata was still his best friend. And she still ate like a child. Hinata looks at Sasuke, "So, How've you been?" She asks him. Sasuke shrugs.

"Its good. But it would be better if you weren't so busy." Sasuke says to her with a small smile.

(OMG!!! Emo dude who needs a shrink smiled!!! –faints- Sasuke: -kicks me-)

Hinata blushes faintly and bites into a cupcake. Sasuke smirks at her. "What?" She asks. Sasuke bends over and licks off some icing off her cheek. Hinata blushes a dark maroon. Sasuke bends back and smiles at her. "You had icing on your cheek." Sasuke says. He was faintly blushing. Her hand goes up to where he licked her cheek then she looked at her plate. "Sasuke-Kun, Please don't do that again." Hinata asks shyly.

"Ok, Only on one condition." Sasuke says. Hinata looks at him, "What's the condition?"

Sasuke leans forward and gently presses his lips against hers.

HAPPYDAYHAPPYDAY KILL PINK KILLPINK

Kit: Awesomeness!!! –does happy dance-

Sasuke: Yes! Finally!

Kit: What? –virtually clueless-

Sasuke: The kiss!!!

Kit: But you don't know what Hinata's going to do.

Sasuke: Don't you dare.

Kit: -rubs hands together and laughs maniacly-

-some random person shoots tranquilizer dart-

Hinata: Don't forget to Review!


	5. Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke leans forwards and kisses her. Hinata's eyes widen and she breaks his lips from hers. Sasuke looks at his hands.

"Sorry." He says softly. Hinata tilts his chin up so that he's looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure how I fell for anyone. Can you let me think about this?" Hinata asks shyly. Hinata was flushed pink. Sasuke has a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Ok, I have to go train my team. I'll see ya later." Sasuke says kissing her cheek and walking away. Hinata's hand goes up to where he kissed her, a confused expression dazed her face.

WITH KAGURA AND AMAYA

Kagura and Amaya where talking about something comepletely random. This was normal. While they where walking a pink blob walks up to them. (I wonder who that could be? –throws up- Sasuke: -throws up-)

"You haven't changed at all, Have you Kagura?" A sickly sweet voice asks. Kagura looks up and sees Suckd!ckera standing there. (Whoopsie! –whistles innocently- Sasuke: Liar) Kagura pastes a fake smile on her face.

"Number one: It's Lunakage-sama to you. Number two: You haven't changed either, bubblegum wrapper." Kagura says in a fake preppy voice. Sakura's eyes narrow. Kagura's eyes narrow. They've hated eachother for I don't know how long. (-stabs everything pink and sees Sakura- pink……b!tch!!!-starts to chase Sakura with a butcher knife)

WITH HINATA

Hinata is walking back into town with a basket looped in her arm. She sees Kagura and Amaya talking to Sakura. Hinata's eyes narrow, Sakura was supposed to be at the hospital. "Haruno!" Hinata calls out. Sasuke turns her head with disdain.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?" Sakura says as if the last word was poison on her tongue.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Hinata asks tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ugh….." Sakura says trying to remember.

"The hospital! It's your job! Now go!" Hinata barks at her. Sakura grumbles something under her breath and walks to the hospital. Kagura breathes out and looks at Hinata gratefully. Amaya looks at Hinata with a smile. Then looks past her.

"You do know Gaara's been following you." Amaya pointed out.

"Yeah, But I thought I'd give him the satisfaction of not being found." Hinata said with a giggle. Then Gaara comes out of his hiding place and walks up to Hinata, Kagura and Amaya.

"Gaa-Chan, you came out of hiding?" Kagura says in a teasing voice. Gaara sends Kagura a glare, she just laughs. No matter what glare, they don't scare her. Then she looks at her watch and sees everyone setting up the stage.

"Hinata-Chan!! We have to get ready for the talent show!" Kagura says then she grabs Hinata's arm and runs to the hokage tower. Amaya and Gaara sweatdrop.

IMSORRY! IMSORRY! IMSORRY!IMSORRY!

Kit: I'm sorry!!!! This chapter is sooo suckish!!!

Sasuke: It sure is.

Kit: This is the last day your able to vote for the couples.

Hinata: She requires there be at least 70 reveiws before she updates again.


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –sob-

Gaara runs after them. Kagura turns quickly to be face to face with Gaara. There was an anime vein placed on her forehead.

"What do you WANT?!!" She screamed at him annoyed. This boy was really persistent.

"Well before you kill Hinata, I want to talk to her." Gaara says. Kagura's hugs could really hurt people. She rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Just don't rape her. Meet me at the hokage tower, Hina-Chan." Kagura teases as she ran to the hokage tower. Hinata's face was red at Kagura's last coment. The blush disappeared as she looked back up at Gaara.

"I want to take you somewhere." He says then he starts to walk. Hinata walks after him. Then he gets behind her and covers her eyes.

"Don't use Byakugan." Gaara says. "I want it to be a surprise."

Hinata gulps.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Gaara stood beside a lake and Hinata beside him. He took his hands away from her eyes and they widened. It was a small creek that had small water falls that led into a small pond. Several small willows stood around the pond with its branches giving it a cool look. Hinata looks at him.

"How'd you know?" Hinata asks him. She had always loved being near water. Gaara shrugs.

"Lucky guess." Gaara says. Then she ran into the creek, her hokage robes getting soaked as she ran. He wasn't exactly expecting this, but she still had the spirit of a child. Gaara runs in after her. Her eyes glittered with happiness and excitement. Of all the years of living in the leaf, she had never seen this place before. After playing in the water for a while they sat down, side by side, with their feet in the water. Hinata was watching the little waterfalls trickle down. They had decided to take a break from everything. She leans her head onto his shoulder and exhales softly. Gaara swallows the lump in his throat.

"Hinata-Chan, What do you think of me?" Gaara asks her hesitantly. Hinata looks up at his eyes.

"…….." Hinata says nothing. She had always had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach when they made eye contact, whenever they touched. When Sasuke kissed her, she didn't feel right. She looked at her lap, looked back up at Gaara.

"I'll let you know at the festival" Hinata says. Gaara smiles slightly. He gets up and offers her his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up.

WITH KAGURA

Kagura walks through Konoha and bumps into Sasuke. He looks at her with a disgusted look. She looked at him seethingly.

"So it's you." Sasuke says. He expected her to glomp him , like his fan girls. Kagura just glares.

"It's you, mini Orochimaru." Kagura says. Sasuke looks at her surprised. Not many girls insulted him.

"Is mini oro, surprised?" Kagura asks, "You must not recodnise me."

Then she took the lunakage hat off and grabbed a fist full of her own hair.

" 'I'll kill you for what you did to my villiage!'" Kagura says screaming softly. Sasuke backs up a couple steps. This happened when he was with the sound villiage. He was the one who killed her entire family. She smirks at his reaction. She takes a couple steps closer to him.

"And you thought no body else has had that happen to them. Imagine your entire villiage being massacred. You have no idea what real pain is." Kagura hisses at him, then she turns her heels and walks towards the hokage tower, leaving Sasuke standing there gapeing at her. While she was walking, she spotted Hinata walking with Gaara. The mad mixed with sadness aura didn't leave her. When Hinata realized Kagura's face, full of sadness, she rushed over to her.

"Kagura-Chan! What's wrong?!" Hinata exclaims. Kagura shoots a glare at Sasuke.

"Grudges can be held till death." Kagura whispers walking into the hokage tower. Hinata watches her walk into the hokage tower, then she looks at Sasuke with a look that said "What Did you do?!" Then she ran in after Kagura. Gaara looks visciously at Sasuke. Kagura was practically his sister. If Temari found out that Sasuke hurt Kagura, he shivered at the thought. She'd beat him to the grave. Gaara walked in after Kagura and Hinata. Then to be pushed out by a cheerful Kagura.

"Girls and their emotions." Gaara grumbles before walking away. Sasuke still stood there. How long had Kagura held a grudge against him? Then guilt started to eat at him. He tried to shake it off, he never felt guilty. 'But her face.' He thought. Kagura's face held so much pain, so much sadness. He knew how she felt, and he was the one who had given her that sadness. Guilt continued to eat away at him.

WITH AMAYA

Amaya was hungrily eating ramen.

(Why are you always eating?! Amaya: Shut up! Me: Amaya is based off my friend. She is called Emilie-Chan on this site)

Naruto gapes at how she ate the ramen. Kagura ate it as if she her life depended on it. But she ate it as if the world depended on it. Amaya whipes off her mouth and searches her pockets for money. Her face started to look panicked. "Where'd I put it…?" She grumbled to her self as she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. Naruto pulls out his frog wallet and pulls out a couple hundred yen and hands it to her. She looks at him. "Why are you giving me this?" She asks him. Naruto smiles.

"Is something wrong with a friendly gesture?"

"Is there a way I can thank you?" Amaya asks as she watched him pay for her meal.

"Yeah. Meet me at the fountain in the middle of the villiage." Naruto says. Amaya corks an eyebrow up.

"Are you asking me to the Unity Festival?" Amaya asks him. The Unity festival was being held in the middle of town. He rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah."

HIYAHIYAHIYA!!!

Kit: I really suck.

Sasuke: For the first time, I agree with you.

Kit: The only thing I have an idea for is the duet!!! –cries-

Sasuke: That's a lame reason.

Kit: Nuh uh!! I need song ideas and I'd still suck!!!

Hinata: You don't suck!

Kit: Then why does my second newest story have more reviews than my oldest?

Hinata: Don't forget to review.

Kit: 80 reviews. That means 8 more reviews and no more voting. Gaara won Hina.


	7. solos

Kit: I really wanted to make this a sasuhina. But you guyzes voted for Gaahina. –sob- But I really can't see how I would make this a naruhina, they barely talked in this fic. Ah well, you guys voted, not me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Concrete Angel

Claimer: I'm doing two chapys in one day. There is something wrong with this picture!!!

Kit: I don't like Sakura, so I'm making Naru and Sasu end up with OCs.

AFTER PRACTICE

Kagura walked outside calmly as she walks past Sasuke. Their eyes lock for a brief second and she turns her head away. He destroyed her villiage, yet she felt a weird connection with him. She shakes her head. Kagura couldn't let this get to her. Then TenTen ran up to her.

"What is it, Tushiharu?" Kagura asks her with a serious tone. TenTen raises her eyebrows slightly at her serious tone then shakes it off.

"Are you going to help set up the festival?" TenTen asks. Kagura shakes her head.

"I'm busy already." Kagura says. TenTen nods and runs back to the middle of the villiage. Neji was standing there waiting for her.

WITH AMAYA

Amaya was helping set up the festival. She puts up a banner with difficulty, then she feels someone pull her onto their shoulders and pushes her up. She hooks it up and looks down. There was Naruto helping her with a smile. She smiles then realizes he's rubbing her thigh and she hits him over his head. Then she jumps down from his shoulders. There was a bump where she had hit him. Naruto rubs the bump.

"Your punches hurt." Naruto says eyeing her biceps. They weren't big, but not too small. She punches him in the arm and she starts to help set up the tents. He rubs his arm.

WITH HINATA

Hinata helps set up the stage. Gaara and a couple other nin where helping too. After a couple minutes they where finished with setting up. Then Kagura ran over to Hinata and grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon! We have to get dressed!" Kagura urges. Hinata shakes her head.

"People doing solos go first." Hinata points out.

"Ohhh…" Kagura says slapping her forehead.

"Well then, I have to get ready for the solo!" Kagura exclaims with a playful wink. Then she ran off. Hinata sighs.

"Sometimes I think she has a gallon of sugar every morning." Hinata says.

TWO HOURS LATER

Tsu-Ryu leans against the stage, bored. He had done most of the work on the festival. He was always the quiet one. Then a roar of applause was heard. It was time for the talent show. Hinata was up on stage holding a microphone and wearing a very cute dress with slight rips in it.

"I'll be singing Concrete Angel" Hinata says into the microphone. The crowd hushes. She started out soft and then grew gradually louder.

"_She walks to school with a lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_Oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face;_

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel__"_

Some of the people in the crowd where crying as they applauded her. Then Kagura walked on stage.

"I'll be singing Stand in the Rain." Kagura says and the crowd hushes again.

"_She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,_

_ feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, _

_the tears will not stop raining down__"_

Her voice gets larger now.

_"__So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain__"_

Softer Now.

_"__She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The__ only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain__" _

Kagura puts the microphone back into it's holder and walks off stage without waiting for applause. It took people a minute to realize she was done and clap. Then Gaara walked up on stage.

"I'll be singing Story of A girl." Gaara says. People gape at him thinking: He sings?!

"_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her,__When she smiles...__How many days in a year_

_She__ woke up with hope, but she only found tears?_

_And I can be so insincere, _

_Making her promises, never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_And how many days disappear_

_When You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_You never seem to run out of things to say..._

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,__I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles..._

_And how many lovers would stay_

_Just to put up with this shit day after day?_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say._

_As long as we stand here waiting,_

_Wearing__ the clothes of the souls that we choose_

_How do we get there today, _

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say..._

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles..._

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_And you hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her_

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there,_

_I absolutely love her, _

_This is the __the__ story of a -- girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles..._

_When she smiles...__" _

Then he walks off stage, just like Kagura. Then Tsu-Ryu walks on stage with a boom box.

"I won't be singing. I'll be dancing." Tsu-Ryu says. "I need a partner for this dance. Any volunteers ?"

Almost immediately several hands shot up. Mostly girls, mostly. He looks around for that cute girl in the purple. Then he spots her, but something beside her blinds him. It was the hugeosity of the forehead beside her. The pink bug. "Ino!" Tsu-Ryu calls out. Ino squeels and jumps onto the stage with him. He was going to pick her anyway, she had told him that she was a master of ballroom dancing. Well, he was going to test it. He turned the music on, tango. And that's what they did, I'm not very good a describing it. But it was very amazing. The audience was in awe. Then they bowed and walked off stage. Then Amaya walked onto the stage.

"I'll be singing I will survive." Amaya says. This gets some snickers from the audience.

"_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live_

_Without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights_

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here_

_With that sad look upon your face__I_

_ should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I had known for just one second_

_You'd be back to bother me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not __i__I will survive_

_As long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive _

_It took all the strength I had_

_Not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend_

_The pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights_

_Just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me __Instant Song Lyrics_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person_

_Still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping in_

_And just expect me to be free_

_But now I'm saving all my loving_

_For someone who's loving me_

_Go on now go walk out the door_

_Just turn around now__'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not __i__I will survive_

_As long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive__I will survive (oh)_

_Go on now go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now__'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no, not __I will survive_

_As long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_I will survive...!__" _

She smiles when she sees the audience laughing, this was her goal. Her smile widens as she bows and walks off stage. When she sees the kages laughing she joins in.

HAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHH!

Kit: Longest. Chapter. EVER!!

Sasuke: So? You have those song lyrics.

Kit: -whacks Sasuke upside the head with frying pan- Voting is OVER!!! Stop voting!!! I don't get GaaHina in this either, but that's not my fault!! It's not like- mfphhh!!!

Sasuke: -covering Kit's mouth- You almost gave away something that's going to happen in 2 chapters from now!

Kit: -chomps down on Sasuke's hand- It was an accident!!!

Kit and Sasuke argueing, again.

Hinata: Another ten reviews would make 90, so review for next chapter.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
